


People Will Say We're In Love (Finally)

by Sacramental_Wine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Closet Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It only took a few conversations over some high grade for Perceptor to realize that no one really knew that he and Drift were together." Drift and Perceptor haven't had the chance to be together in a while. Being in public has stopped being a deterrent for Perceptor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Will Say We're In Love (Finally)

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been created at the behest of my trine mates and because I needed something to help me recover from MTMTE #16. I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> The title is dedicated to my lovely trine mates as well. I also feel like I should be ashamed.

:: _Comm. Speak_ ::

It only took a few conversations over some high grade for Perceptor to realize that no one really knew that he and Drift were together. Frankly, Perceptor was busy in the lab keeping Brainstorm from blowing up the ship and Drift was busy...doing whatever it was Rodimus had him do. It seemed mostly like moral support from what Perceptor had been told. Moral support and video games. It should have come as no surprise to the scientist that no one knew but it was still...irritating.

He had been looking forward to spending a simple break with his mate all week. They were trying to make up for lost time all the time it seemed and it was nice to finally get the chance to sit together. Of course nothing remains quiet on that stupid ship so Rodimus quickly threw himself into the seat next to Drift with a giant smile and little to no acknowledgement of anyone else calling for him.

“I’ve been looking for you all day Drift! Have you been here the whole time?” Rodimus said loudly. He had managed to practically drape himself over the white mech and dutifully managed to ignore Perceptor. Drift, Primus bless him, managed to look so distinctly uncomfortable it was adorable and impossible to resist taking advantage of.

Perceptor put a servo on Drift’s leg under the table. “Yes he has Rodimus. We have been refueling together since we have not seen much of each other lately,” he said calmly. “Do you need him for something urgent?” He gently stroked the plating on Drift’s leg, dipping a digit into the seams, and reveled in the startled pulse of his EM field.

Rodimus tilted his head at Perceptor in confusion. As though he had no idea why the scientist was even there. “Not really I guess,” he said, “just was lookin’ to hang out while Magnus was too busy to tell me to do anything.” Rodimus’s optics slid over to Drift and Perceptor squeezed Drift’s thigh again while tweaking a cable. Rodimus began to chat at Drift about something or other and the white mech glanced at his mate nervously.

:: _Percy? What are you doing?_ :: Drift asked over their private comm. Perceptor leaned closer and feigned interest in Rodimus’ conversation before drawing his servo up to the gap between Drift’s interface panel and his hip. He saw Drift bite down on his lower lip and he hid a smile behind a cough.

:: _Nothing my dear, simply keeping my servos occupied. Please, indulge Rodimus for now_ ,:: Perceptor responded, stroking over the exposed wires he found. He smiled at the twitch Drift gave, this was going to be too much fun.

“I kinda promised I’d have a drink with Perceptor while we both had time,” Drift said, hiding the waver in his voice when Perceptor pinched a sensitive wire and curled his finger around it. One look at Perceptor’s optics was enough to tip him off that Percy was in a mood and that meant he should just go along with it and hope to keep most of his dignity as the reward would be worth it.

Rodimus made himself comfortable and just smiled. “Great! I haven’t seen Percy in a while either so would it be cool for me to join you guys?”

Before Drift could answer, Perceptor pushed into Drift’s joint and scraped against a small circuit board hard and while the white mech’s vocalizer was busily trying to stifle an embarrassing noise the scientist jumped in. “Of course Rodimus. It would not be fair of me to monopolize Drift’s time after all.”

“Thanks Percy!” Perceptor avoided rolling his eyes at the fact that either his voice modulator wasn’t optimal for sarcasm or Rodimus really just heard what he wanted to hear. Rodimus and Perceptor stared at each other for a moment while Drift clawed at the bench beneath him. Perceptor was still caressing that circuit board and teasing out to trail the edges of Drift’s interface panel. His array sent a ping to open and he rejected the request. Primus was Preceptor really trying to...

 _Click_. “So how is everything Rodimus?” Perceptor asked as he manipulated the manual catch on Drift’s interface panel. He caught sight of the flush creeping up the edges of Drift’s finials and had a hard time hiding the self-satisfied grin that threatened to split his face.

“Oh you know things are how they are and -” Perceptor had stopped listening and became more occupied with the spike pulsing gently against the back of his hand. Drift was trying to pay attention to Rodimus, truly he was, but Perceptor loved the way his optics would flutter and slide across the tabletop and along the scientist’s plating. It made Perceptor’s own engine rev.

:: _Having fun with the conversation my dear? Your attention seems to be wandering_.:: Perceptor watched Drift’s backstrut snap straight. He dragged his digit up the curve of Drift’s spike simply to watch him shiver. :: _It would not do to be rude to the captain_.:: Perceptor wrapped his servo around the black and red spike and gently stroked upward.

Drift’s vocalizer clicked and reset in the effort it took to not moan. The bench, however, did make an ominous creak under the pressure of his servos.

“What was that noise?” Rodimus asked and was about to lean down to check when Drift banged the table with his fist and made his companions jumped, which caused a rough tug on his spike and a barely hidden squeak.

“HEY um wait Roddy you didn’t tell me why you were fighting with Ultra Magnus toDAY,” Drift said, desperately trying to keep the growl out of his voice and keep Rodimus talking. Primus Perceptor was too good at putting just enough pressure on his spike to keep the charge too low for Rodimus to notice. Perceptor hummed over their comm link teasingly. Oh he was going to get him back once Percy stopped making his processor overheat.

Rodimus seemed to be completely ignorant to Drift’s “discomfort” and leaned his helm in his servo. “Ugh you know how he is Drift! Just ALWAYS on top of everything I do. And you would not believe how weird he got about the last speech you wrote me! “Why do you always have someone else do your work, Rodimus? You should do it yourself, Rodimus? His diction is terrible, Rodimus!” On and on and on. He never shuts up, you know?” Drift knew on some level that he should be insulted at Ultra Magus’ criticism. However, the hand slowly wringing the charge out of his spike took the sting out of the insult.

“I believe Drift has excellent diction,” Perceptor said and punctuated his statement by squeezing his lover’s spike and pumping him slowly. Drift bit his lip in the effort to not thrust up into Perceptor’s waiting servo. It just wasn’t enough and Perceptor knew it.

:: _You are trying so hard not to moan. I love the look on your face when you are trying not to just drag me onto your spike the way you want._ :: Perceptor gave a particularly devious flick just beneath the head and he heard Drift choke on the comforting sentence that had been directed at Rodimus. :: _It has been a long time has it not? Too long since we have gotten the chance to do this._ ::

:: _Not exactly this before_.:: Drift couldn’t keep the moan out of his voice over the comm but was drawing on every ounce of discipline he had to not start growling out loud. :: _Frag_ _Percy, I want you._ :: Drift hissed as static crackled along his interface array and Rodimus looked at him with concern.

“You okay there Drift?” Rodimus put his servo on Drift’s arm and pulled it away. “You’re burning up, maybe we should go see Ratchet. Can’t have a third in command with melted circuits!” Rodimus pulled on Drift’s arm and Drift pulled him back into his chair in panic, only to hiss again when Perceptor gave his spike a rough tug. The scientist barely held in his snickering but did not stop.

“I’m fine Roddy, it’s just warm in here that’s all,” Drift bit his lip again and tasted energon, “ Could you uh, ask Swerve to maybe turn the cooling fans up a little?” A spark of electricity jumped from his plating to ground itself in Perceptor’s digits.

Rodimus frowned at his friend and huffed. “No way. I know you, brave face and what not but come on Drift you’re really heating up!”

:: _Oh he has no idea, darling._ :: Perceptor purred over their link and twisted his servo and Drift could swear he heard something pop. _Primus yes_. Drift growled out loud and grabbed Perceptor’s arm to make him go faster and the scientist pumped him through his overload. Transfluid cascaded over Perceptor’s servo and made a mess of the underside of the table.

Perceptor licked his lips subtly and tried not to purr in arousal. He looked at Rodimus, who still looked concerned at Drift’s sudden convulsions, and then at Drift whose optics had darkened in satisfaction and lust. His spike hadn’t depressurized either which sent a thrill down Perceptor’s back strut. It was going to be one of those nights.

“Rodimus,” Drift growled out and both Perceptor and Rodimus shivered at the sound, “stay, leave, either way I’m fragging Perceptor on the table or on the floor. I don’t particularly care who watches at this point.” Drift dragged his optics over Perceptor’s frame lasciviously and his EM field pulsed in arousal. Perceptor felt himself flush when Drift’s arm wrapped around his waist to pull him close to the sword mech’s overheated frame.

Rodimus stuttered for a minute, shocked and weirdly aroused and not getting up and Perceptor just gave him this look. “Um uh...m-maybe I should...catch up with me later Drift?” And he left the bar in a whirlwind of motion and confused lust.

“He wants you,” Perceptor stated as Drift cleaned himself up enough to make it across the room without it being too obvious how primed he was. The sword mech tossed the larger mech over his shoulder and began carrying him out.

“Not as much as you do.” Drift stalked towards a closet and slammed Perceptor into the wall to kiss him hard. “So are you going to tell me what that was all about or am I going to have to get the answers out of you?” He pressed their frames together and delighted in the taller mech’s groan.

Perceptor smiled and hummed as Drift peppered his neck in kisses. The sword mech dragged his servos up Perceptor’s thighs and pulled his legs up so the larger mech was suspended off the ground. “Mmm I think you will have to work a little harder for answers darling. I would hate to make this easy for you,” Perceptor purred and wrapped his legs tight around his lover’s waist so Drift’s spike rubbed against his valve cover, interface panel having long since opened.

Drift licked and nipped at the base of Perceptor’s scope and rubbed his valve cover roughly. It had been so long since they’d gotten to be together like this. Drift wanted to get Percy back for his teasing. His lover had to scream for it if he was going to be satisfied.

Lubricant teased at the edges of Perceptor’s valve cover and the scientist squirmed in Drift’s hold. The cover clicked open and suddenly Drift’s digits were playing along his external nodes to build up his charge. The scientist threw back his helm and moaned when Drift pinched a node and rolled it and Primus he was so wet already it was killing him. He looked down and saw the white mech’s spike jutting up at him and dripping transfluid already.

“Spike me, now Drift please,” Perceptor moaned as one digit slowly entered his valve.

“Not yet,” Drift growled, thrusting his digit carefully, “It’s been so long Percy, gotta make sure you’re ready after all.” He twisted his servo just to watch Perceptor’s back arch off the wall. Drift ground their spikes together, his growls forming the bass line to Perceptor’s whining cooling fans.

Drift thrust a second digit in and Perceptor bucked against him in an attempt to make the other mech go faster. Their plating scraped against each other loudly, they both shivered at the contact and Perceptor had officially had enough. He reached down to grab Drift’s spike and looked his mate right in the optics. “Either you do this now or I _nnnh yes_ walk out of here, go to my own quarters and finish myself off,” He groaned out, pumping Drift in time to the white mech’s stretching. Primus if they were going to frag in the closet then Drift had better be ready to frag in the closet _hard_.

Drift’s frame tried to curl in on itself at Perceptor’s touch and he hissed. “Fine,” he moaned and knocked Perceptor’s servo away from his spike. Pulling his own digits out of Percy’s clenching valve and brought their interface panels together. He paused though, as much as he wanted this he didn’t really want to hurt Percy. “You’re sure?”

Perceptor pulled his legs tight so Drift sunk into him fast and hard and they both moaned at the fit. “Frag. Me. **Now**.” He growled. Drift shuddered at the sudden feeling of being plunged into the wet, hot sheath of Perceptor’s valve. His stillness wasn’t so much about letting Percy adjust as it was about not overloading too quickly, Primus it had been too long.

Perceptor tightened his legs again and moaned softly at the rough scrape over his ceiling node. He squirmed and wriggled his hips in the effort to make Drift move. The sword mech finally, finally, began to thrust and Perceptor moaned out his appreciation.

“Drift _mmm_ _yes_ harder please,” he whimpered. He shook down to his very protoform when his lover decided that enough was enough and started to pound into his valve with abandon. Perceptor clung to Drift and peppered his helm finials in kisses and licks; anything to keep his mouth busy while lightening shocks tripped over his nodes and made him see white.

Drift pressed his face against Perceptor’s neck and bit one of the cables just to hear his scientist squeak. He laved the dented plating with his glossa and thrusted into Perceptor faster. “Percy, _Primus yes Percy_ , I’ve been thinking about this, frag, since we got on this stupid ship,” he growled. He leaned up to catch Perceptor’s mouth with his own and pushed harder into the rippling tightness of Perceptor’s valve. “ _Mmm babe_ ,” he moaned into his lover’s lips and slammed into Perceptor’s ceiling node.

Percy felt the dance of electric sparks bouncing over his frame and up his spinal struts. His digits clenched on Drift’s shoulder guards, black paint smearing over the white as he held on for dear life so he could drown in his lover’s motions for just a little longer. His cooling fans whined in strain and overheating warnings flashed in his HUD and shocks danced blue and white in his vision. He shivered and shook and threw his helm back as overload began to crash through his systems, leaving ecstatic entropy in its wake.

His valve clamped down and he distantly heard Drift’s roar of completion over the rushing of energon in his audials and his own pleasured screams. They shook together against the closet wall, their fans spinning in loud counterpoint as they kissed through the aftershocks.

A slow percussive sound at the door caught their attention though, breaking them out of the afterglow and cleaning up in a panic. Drift couldn’t get the splotches of red and black off his plating and Perceptor had no way to pull the dents from his thighs so all they could really do is hope that whoever knocked didn’t look too closely at either of them.

Opening the closet had them faced with most of the bar’s patrons, all clapping as the couple emerged and being led in their clapping by Swerve.

“Okay, I called it you ALL owe me ten cubes!” Whirl called out. All Drift and Perceptor could do was look at each other and laugh.

At least everyone knew now.


End file.
